


Never without you

by MickeyMouse99



Series: I love you no matter what they say [1]
Category: La casa de papel (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Heist, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyMouse99/pseuds/MickeyMouse99
Summary: Would you consider it incest even if they were never really brothers?





	Never without you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Jamás sin ti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758977) by [son_of_jesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_jesse/pseuds/son_of_jesse)



Some could say it was incest. They were brothers, half-brothers, regardless the fact they never grew up that way.  
The law protected them from prison, yet it couldn't shield them from the opinions of their family and friends.  
The knowledge of the hatred should've been enough to keep them apart, but it never stopped them.  
   
Since they shared the same mother, they met as children but, Andrés lived with his father and Sergio spent his childhood in hospital, so the occasions rarely occurred.  
   
By the time they lived together, they were too old to create that bond.  
It was hard for them at the beginning: sure they became friends, but they had lived until then as two only children.  
In addition, they held different lifestyles: Sergio was a loner, shy, constantly with his books.  
He liked having a drink, but he didn't know how to be among people.  
Andrés was the opposite, a party animal.  
He loved chasing girls, teasing everyone, joking...  
He was a popular guy.  
   
Finally, they bonded and Andrés called Sergio _“little brother”_ , but they never really felt relatives.  
   
Other facts lead them to see each other as lovers. We have to acknowledge those too.  
For example, when Sergio gave his first kiss to Andrés because _“you'll scare her away if you don't know how to kiss at your age. Come, I'll teach you...”_.  
They had jumped on each other masturbating often too, likely even on purpose.  
Once or twice they jerked off simultaneously watching a porno or reading a Playboy magazine.  
The moments they slept with together because of some guests or if they sensed sadness in the other...  
   
If people knew, maybe they would understand how they fell in love.  
They didn't care about the whole “but we are brothers” dilemma — so what if they fucked sometimes?  
   
Andrés and Sergio decided that it would be best not to make it official: they knew one way or another they always had each other, even if they were apart.  
Despite the separation caused by their different studies and careers, the relationship remained strong without exception.  
   
Unfortunately, the Sun can't shine forever.  
One day their mother fell sick.  
The you-are-going-to-die kinda sick.  
Moving back home and living together was the most natural choice; spending as much time with her before she passed, take care of the woman that had raised and endlessly loved them was the priority.  
The pain of seeing their own mother gradually and painfully going away with each day passing moved them closer than ever.  
   
Two days after she died, Sergio and Andrés were standing on her grave. Alone.  
As hot, wet tears were marking Sergio's face, Andrés hold him tight, tighter than he ever had.  
There they made a promise to each other: nothing would stand between them anymore.  
   
They bought a two-bedroom house together.  
‹‹You know, a math teacher doesn't make much money... And after our mother died, I think it's better this way. I'll help him out›› that was what Andrés told his friends.  
Just another bloody excuse.  
One more piece of their well-constructed lie.  
_Like the spare_ bedroom _they were never gonna use._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> This is my first work in English - it's not my first language - and it wasn't betad so if you've some tips, I'll appreciate them!
> 
> I know this might seem a pointless story, but since there aren't enough fic about those two I decided to publish it anyway.  
> I hope you appreciated it.
> 
> Any kind of comments are widely accepted!


End file.
